Unwilling mate to the vampire king
by gothic musician
Summary: Im sure everyone has read a story about Edward being a vampire king and finding human Bella as his mate. Well this time Emmett is the vampire king and human rosalie is his mate. Rated T rating may change to M. Possessive Emmett and mentions Possessive Edward
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: **

**Rosalie- age 17, Human**

**Emmett-age 20,Vampire prince**

**Jasper-age 19, Vampire prince**

**Alice-age 18, Vampire princess**

**Edward-age 18, vampire prince**

**Bella-age 18, Vampire princess**

**Carlisle-age 32, Vampire King**

**Esme-age 30, Vampire Queen**

**Rosalie's P.O.V**

It didn't use to be like this, I thought to myself while looking around the crowded lunchroom of my

school. There were banners all around that advertised synthetic blood and animal blood, only $3.50 a

bottle, there were also girls sitting on their vampire boyfriends laps while their possessive boyfriends

fed them, because they think they are incapable of feeding themselves. Let me explain, vampires rule

the world and I know what you're thinking, vampires aren't real well that's what we thought too. The

vampires were discovered when I was only 7 years old, the military tried to destroy the vampires but

they were too strong and quickly overthrew the military and took over the United States, then they

took over Canada this pattern continued until every country was overrun and ruled by a vampire or

vampire family. The vampires use to kill humans mercilessly and drink blood from whoever they

wanted, until the Cullen family intervened. The Cullen's are the royal vampire family here in America,

who don't believe in killing humans for sustenance and created laws against vampires killing humans.

There are 7 members of the Cullen family, Carlisle who is the leader of the Cullens and is ironically

a doctor, his wife Esme, his adopted son jasper and his wife Alice, his other son Edward and his wife

Bella, and finally his oldest son and future king Emmett. Emmett is the only unmarried Cullen, I have

never seen the Cullens and they don't really go out in public. It is said that vampires have "mates", and

that once you are deemed a vampires mate, they basically control all aspects of your life, this has

already happened to almost every girl in my school. The vampire government decided the quickest

way to get vampires their mates are to have them go to school with us in hopes that a vampire will find

their mate within one of the students. Our principal requires us to watch a video every year that

explains vampires and their mates, and in this video one fact always bothers me. One of the facts in

this video said that vampires find their mates by scent and it sends them into a frenzy, and they have a

desperate urge to "claim" their mate ( in other words have sex with ) and force them to submitt to them either

willingly or unwillingly. The video also says that male vampires are extremely possessive, and if they are

denied their mate or denied being able to claim them they get violent and then they get even more possessive

of their mate. There is word going around that prince Emmett is looking for his mate, I feel bad for whoever

gets stuck with him, because rumor is prince Emmett is volatile and possessive over what he feels is his.

Another rumor going around is that once Emmett finds his mate if she is human he wants to impregnate her

while she is still human. That could kill a girl only female vampires have survived giving birth to a vampire baby

and yes vampires can get pregnant I know it's a shock to us too." Rose ", I was drawn out of my trance by my

best friend Vera who was now motioning for me to come join her at our usual table in the back for lunch.

15 minutes later the bell rang signaling the end of lunch and for us to go to class. Little did I know the next

announcement would forever change my life. "Attention all female students please report to the auditorium",

came the voice of our principal. I walked with Vera to the auditorium and we took a seat, and when I looked

up at the stage I saw something that would change my life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : My sweet little mate

Rosalie's P.O.V.

Standing on the stage next to my principal was undoubtedly the most gorgeous man I have ever seen in

my life. He was tall about 6 foot 8 or 6 foot 9 by my estimate, which means he easily towered my 5

foot 10 frame. He also had short dark brown curly hair and a pair of dimples that could charm any

woman. This man also had big bulging muscles especially in his arms, which indicated he was very

strong. The voice of my principal knocked me out of my daze saying, " ladies this is prince Emmett

and he has come here today to see if one of you are his mate, I want you all to line up side by side and

prince Emmett will inspect each of you to see if you are indeed his mate". My school is very small, so

there were only about 100 girls in it, I was the last in line I hoped prince Emmett would find his mate in

one of the 99 girls before me. I mentally kicked myself and thought about how stupid I was for thinking

that he was attractive, prince Emmett started to walk down the line of girls and I was silently praying I

was not his mate while I heard other girls hoping they were his mate." My mate is in the room" prince

Emmett exclaimed , " my mate is also over 15 years of age" all the disappointed freshman girls sat

down, that left 70 of us still standing. " It would seem my mate is also untouched, still a virgin" 50 girls

sat down including Vera which doesn't surprise me because her boyfriend is always all over her. 30 of

us were still standing. " My mate smells like roses and violets" prince Emmett said, he went over to

each girl one by one sniffing each of them he was halfway towards me. 15 girls left standing, " the

scent of my mate is getting stronger, she is definitely in the room" he said. He was 5 girls away from

me " she's so close I can almost taste her" Price Emmett said. I was the only girl left and he came up to

me , sniffed me and then pulled me close to him and he buried his nose into my long blonde hair. " I

have found my mate", he said loudly for everyone to hear. " What is your name", he asked

" R-Rosalie" I told him in a shaky voice. " Well Rosalie you are my sweet, perfect, little mate and you

belong to me now and for the rest of eternity, mmm claiming you is gonna be fun", he said while he

gently nipped the side if my neck. This caused my to blush and shiver in fear , so I did the only thing I

could think of. I wretched myself from his grasp, and I ran.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ: **I want your opinion people on weather Emmett should just dominate and control Rosalie or if Rose should eventually fall in love with him. Either PM me or leave your opinion as a review. Also leave a comment if you want me to do a chapter in Emmett's POV. Oh and by the way the rating may change to M as the story gets further along, so mot to be rude but if you can't handle that please stop reading when you get to the lemon chapter and I will put a warning on that

chapter or those chapters.

Rosalie's POV

I raced out of the auditorium and heard shouts of " seize her" from behind me, I ran out of the school into the parking lot and hopped into my cherry red BMW convertible and sped towards my house. When I got to my house I jumped out of my car and ran inside closing and locking the door and when I turned around I met the surprised faces of my mother and father. "Rosalie Lillian Hale you better have a god damn good reason on why you are here and not at school", my mother said with her eyes hard.

" Mommy, Daddy I need help" my mothers gaze immeadiatley softened and they knew there was something wrong, because I only called them mommy and daddy when something was wrong or I was in trouble. " What's the matter baby are you hurt" , my mom asked. " Did a boy do something to you, did he force you into something you aren't ready for ? Tell me his name so I can break his kneecaps", my dad said. " You are correct daddy, though you couldn't hurt the boy well vampire that is forcing me to do something, Prince Emmett came to my school and he deemed me his mate and I'm scared ,don't let him take me please" I said with tears in my eyes. " My poor baby", exclaimed my mother, she grabbed me in a tight hug and leaned my head on her chest, while she ran her fingers through my hair and soothed me like she used to when I was a child.

" Don't worry Rosie we won't let him have you, If he wants my baby girl I won't give you up willingly he'd either have to kill me or imprison me to take you", my dad said. All of a sudden there was a thunderous CRACK and our front door went sailing into another part if the house and I heard the voice of Prince Emmett thunder " seize them". I was violently ripped from my mother's arms and was being held by two of the Prince's guards and my parents were in a similar position. Prince Emmett strolled towards me and lifted my chin up forcing me to look into his golden eyes, " beautiful" he murmured and he tucked a strand of my long blond hair behind my ear. " Get your filthy hands off of my daughter you filthy vampire", my dad roared. Prince Emmett looked over at my father with a deadly gaze and in a deadly voice said " do not tell me what to do with MY mate she belongs to me now and nothing will keep her from me", he growled the last part out. " Your name is Rosalie if I am not mistaken correct", Prince Emmett asked me and I nodded my head yes. " Well then Rosalie as punishment for you running from me you get to choose your fate, either you come willingly with me and I let your parents live, or I force you to come with me and I kill your parents in front of you and burn this house top the ground, it's your choice", he said with an evil glint in his eyes. " I-I w-will cc-come w-with y-you a-and y-you l-leave m-my p-parents a-alone", I said in a shaky voice while fighting tears.

" Wise choice" he said while roughly grabbing my wrist and tugging me away from my parents and home, " mommy daddy I love you" I shouted towards them and heard my mom and dad say " we love you too baby". " You are a monster", I said to Prince Emmett and I slapped him hard across the face with the hand that wasn't in his grip, now I'm not gonna lie it did hurt and my hand stung but it didn't appear to be broken. He looked at me with bad intent and using his vampire speed and strength he quickly picked my up and flung me over his shoulder and he slapped my ass. " Hey just cause you are carrying me that doesn't give you a right to cop a free feel", I told him and I thanked god that I decided to forgo a skirt this morning and wear black skinny jeans and a blood red tank top and matching blood red stilettos. " You are coming home with me and when we get there I am gonna claim you even if I have to tie you to my bed and take you by force", he said. " Fuck you" I muttered feeling weak, "I'm planning on it sweet heart", he said and then I succumbed to the darkness and passes out.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Sorry for not updating in so long, But I just got my laptop fixed so I will try and update every 2 or 3 days. Here is chapter 4. Warning slight LEMON in this chapter.

Chapter 4 : Handcuffed

Rosalie's POV

My eyes shot open and I found my self in an unfamiliar room and bed. The room was well furnished and had a large flat screen television resting on the wall across from the bed I was on. When I looked around I saw the floor was an elegant wood floor made of mahogany and there was a black, leather

half circle couch in the area near to the T.V. E walls were red and the posts of the bed I was laying on where black , the comforter was black and when I looked on either side of me there were red and black pillows. I tried to get up, but I couldn't move and when I tilted my head back I discovered I was handcuffed to the headboard. " Stupid, royal, vampire asshole", I thought " why the hell did he handcuff me to this bed but then my blood ran cold and his earlier words passed through my mind

" You are coming home with me and when we get there I am gonna claim you even if I have to tie you to my bed and take you by force". I started to hyperventilate and thought " oh great I'm in prince asshole's room handcuffed to his bed, and to weak to fight him off, oh great he's gonna come in here and rape me". When the last part passed through my mind I let out a scream but then mentally slapped myself and thought " way to go and alert the royal asshole you are awake and he can rape you now", I thought. Not even 10 seconds passed by before the bedroom door slammed open and his royal asshole was in the bed with me and frantically asking, " What's the matter, are you hurt" and his voice was increasing in volume. " I'm not hurt you asshole, I just want you to unlock these handcuff's", I told him in a stern voice. " Well you see I can't do that, I want to claim you my sweet little Rose and now is the perfect time" and with that he lowered his mouth onto mine and draped his body over mine. " No", I said around his attacking lips, and when he heard that he growled and it sounded like a grizzly bear and it scared me. " Yes" he said and he pried my lips apart with his and plunged is tongue into my mouth, his hand ran up the side of my body and stopped on my breasts. He made a purring noise and then started to massage my breasts and weigh them in his hands, I started thrashing hoping to make him fall off me onto the floor but the more I thrashed the harder he kneaded my breasts. Then he started pinching and plucking my left nipple while he ran his right hand under my shirt and bra and started to do the same to my right nipple. I guess he decided he liked the feel of my nipples without my clothes and his left hand joined the right one under my shirt and bra, and he continued his ministrations onto me.

He pulled his tongue out of my mouth and moved his head down towards my left nipple and as soon as his mouth was off of mine I screamed, " HELP, PLEASE HELP ME". Suddenly there were 6 other vampires in the room, 3 males and 3 females and they all had gold colored eyes. The one who I assumed was the leader stepped forward he had gold colored hair and a kind face and said in a English accent " Emmett let the poor girl go", but he didn't let me go although he did let go of my breasts and pulled his hands out from under my shirt and he unlocked the cuffs but he pulled me close to him. " MINE", Prince asshole growled, then a female stepped forward next to the leader and she was short and had shoulder length caramel colored hair and a heart shaped face and said " yes Emmett she is yours, but you are scaring her let Carlisle and I take her and feed her while you calm down". This was the Cullen Clan, oh crap, my inner rambling was interrupted by Prince Emmett looking down at me and asked " Is it true am I scaring you my precious Rose" I nodded my head and he looked pained but said " Fine Carlisle, Esme take her" , the caramel hair colored woman who I learned was Queen Esme came and grabbed my hand and helped me up off the bed and led me out of the room and everyone else followed except Emmett and Queen Esme looked at me and said, "You can call me Esme , I don't care about formalities and the same goes for Carlisle, Jasper, Edward, Alice, and Bella". You know for a vampire queen I thought she'd be an evil bitch, but she is actually kind. "T-Thank you Esme for saving me from almost getting raped by your son", I said " No problem I don't think Emmett should have tried to force himself on you like that" she told me. " Alright I'm gonna make some food for you, It'll be done in an hour so Alice and Bella will entertain you until then", she said and then she was gone. Not even a second later I heard a high pitch squeal coming from a tiny pixie like vampire, " hi I'm Alice and this is Bella", she indicated first pointing to herself and then to the female brunette vampire standing next to her. Both of them were beautiful and it hurt to know I'm not as beautiful as they are. " Hi I'm Bella, I'll warn you now Alice loves to play Bella Barbie with me but with you here she has a life size barbie so don't be surprised if she wants to give you a make over", Said Bella. " Hi my names Rosalie but you can call me Rose", I said. The two of them dragged me down the hall into Alice's room and I knew it was hers because her name along with the name Jasper was written on the door.

" This is gonna be so fun Rose, so tell us about yourself", she said and I just gave a smirk knowing that I would shock them just as everyone else has been shocked when I told then what I like. " Well I'm 17 years old and...

Authors note: Ooo that was a half lemon chapter for you, what is Emmett gonna do with Rosalie?, What is Rosalie gonna do about Emmett? I don't know yet and If I don't know you don't know. And if I don't Know and you don't Know who does know? These questions will be answered in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note Pleases Read: I'm so so so so sorry I haven't updated this story and leah's pup. My laptop got a virus that was a fake FBI page and I just got this back yesterday. As comeuppance for not updating in so long I will try to update every weekend. Here is chapter 5, half is gonna be in Rosalie's POV and the other half and the next chapter will be in Emmett's POV with mentions of a possessive Edward and a Possessive Jasper. Enjoy :D **Warning: Lemon and rape in this chapter if you are under aged wait until the next couple of chapters to continue reading.**

Chapter 5 : Rosalie's POV

"I'm 17 years old and I love to work on cars, especially old junkers I love restoring them oh and I hate shopping and girly things", I said proudly. If Alice's and Bella's jaw could be any lower they'd be on the floor. "Eww, that's gross cars are for guys and unattractive girls, not for someone who looks like a friken super model like you", cried Alice. " I'm sort of with Alice in this one and I hate shopping", exclaimed Bella. " Well you better believe it, my daddy taught me about cars once I turned nine and I've loved them ever since", I stated. " Well now that I have a life-sized barbie doll, I'm making you go on every shopping trip I go on and I am going to pick out your clothes, and there will be no ifs, ands, or buts", Alice told me. I gulped loudly, knowing that she would put me in pink or a dress or some other stupid girly thing and she could force me because I was only a human and she could hurt me. I was about to respond when Esme came in and said' " Emmett wants his mate downstairs in 10 minutes or he said he will come up and get her", She looked at me sympathetically. " No way, that bastard almost raped me after chaining me to a bed, fuck him I'm staying as far away as I can", "before I can escape"' I added in my head. Suddenly Alice went still for 5 minutes before returning to normal, and Bella asked " What did you see"? Before Alice could speak, a deafening roar rang through the house and it made me want to run and hide. Not even 3 seconds later a deafening crack resounded as the door collided with the wall leaving a large hole. Oh gee what do you know, Prince asshole was standing there looking feral and his gaze was locked on me. Two words rang through my mind Oh Shit.

Emmett's POV

I was sitting downstairs, thinking about how sexy my mate looked chained to my bed with her hair sprawled out on my pillow, and how my hand felt while it was on her breast teasing her nipples. Edward came in and said, " hey Em, you might wanna check on your mate". " Why". " Because Alice had a vision of her plotting to escape and succeeding", said Edward. I started to see red, I asked my mom to tell the girls to send down Rosalie or I would go get her because I wanted to take her somewhere nice and she repays me by planning to leave. Oh no, now I have to show her that she belongs to me whether she likes it or not. I ran up to the room at vampire speed and I threw the door open so hard it hit the wall and shattered a part of it. I looked at my mate and she looked terrified, good

she should be and after this she will never think of trying to escape. I ran up to Rosalie and grabbed her by the wrist and started to drag her out of Alice's room and into mine. She started to whimper and said, " you're hurting me". " Good " , I reply and as soon as we are in my room I slam the door shut and toss Rosalie onto the bed. I then hold her down while I bring out the handcuff's from my nightstand and chain her to the headboard with them. " I'm such a monster that you want to escape ha, well I'll show you just how much of a monster I can be", I said with a malicious tint to my voice. I then got out a ball gag and tied it around her head so I wouldn't have to deal with her screaming. After securing the ball gag I straddled Rosalie and ripped her shirt clean off of her and discarded it to the floor. Her eyes widened and she struggled and bucked trying to make me fall off of her, not realizing it was increasing the size of my hardness that was pressed against her belly. My eyes feasted upon her pale flawless breasts and I leaned down to take one in my mouth and bite and nip the nipple while one of my hands was kneading and pinching the other nipple hard. Tears weld up in her eyes and I could hear her begging me to stop. I leaned down and started sucking on her neck to leave as many love bites as I could. I then moved off of her so I could rip off her pants and panties and have a look at her ripe virgin pussy. My cock started to throb at the thought that I would be able to claim her virginity as my own. Her pussy was hairless, except for a small triangle of neat blonde pubic hair. My dick was itching to get inside of her, but first a taste.

I spread Rosalie's long beautiful legs as wide as they could go and then I pushed her legs down so they were almost right next to her head on both sides. I then ran my tongue over pussy and asshole, and I shoved my tongue in her pussy while I slid two fingers into her ass. She screamed and was trying to dislodge my from her ass and pussy. I felt her pussy respond to my ministrations, because I could feel her walls contracting around my tongue and her sphincter contract around my fingers. My tongue and fingers fucked her at the same speed until she creamed herself on my tongue. I repeated this until she came about eight more times and she started crying harder, because she couldn't handle the intensity of the orgasms. I ripped off my clothes and shoved my 11.5 inch long cock in her face, It was also a good 3.5 inches wide. Rosalie's eyes widened and I ripped out the gag. " No please anything but this Your thing will kill me" , she said. " No can do sweetheart and fyi I love it when they beg", and with that I picked her up and slammed her pussy on my cock at the same moment when I shoved my tongue down her throat muffling her screams of pain. I looked down to see Rosalie was trying to push me out of her and I was trying to get my cock deeper. Her cherry blood left a big stain underneath her. I didn't give her any time to adjust to me before I started t o hammer her poor pussy, shoving her more and more into the bed and I started to tear apart her pussy. I broke the cuffs off and grabbed Rosalie around the wrists pinning her to the bed with one hand. The other went down to her pussy, because I was gonna force her to cum. Needless to say she exploded and I was still pounding into her until Ii finally released my cum into her battered and sore pussy. I turned both of us on our sides and I kept my cock in her pussy, not wanting to allow any of my cum to leak out. Rosalie started sobbing over her virginity and tried to pull away from me until I told her if she moved I would fuck her again. She finally started to fall asleep and as she did I whispered in her ear, "** you're Mine now**" and she fell asleep. I cupped my hands around Rosalie's breasts and played with her nipples. She didn't wake up, so I fucked her while she was asleep ad dumped more sperm in her pussy before putting on clothes, tying her to the bed and leaving to go run some errands.

Authors note: So what do you guys think? Next chapter is in progress. Stay tuned


End file.
